Alluring Secret -Black Vow-
by Hanabi Midori
Summary: There was an angel named Matsukaze Tenma that fall in love with Tsurugi Kyousuke... will their love reach its happiness or will it ends in tragic? Please read if you want to find out Rated K just for safety caution Enjoy!


**~Alluring Secret Black Vow~**

**This is Kyouten story and it will have some killing or character death so please doesn't be mad.**

**You guys if you please**

**Tenma and Kyousuke: Midori don't own IE GO and the song**

…

_**The wingless fallen angel,  
Surrendered herself to the contract of evil,  
in the past they even loved each other,  
and she ended it by her own hand.**_

A girl sat alone.

The back of her shirt was stained with blood, just like some of her light-brown hair, pearly skin and nearly-invisible wings.

She was an angel who'd fallen from the sky and ended up on the mortal realm.

Then again, she could call it self-punishment.

She did fall in love with a demon, but ended it with her own hand.

_**The stray heartbroken angel,  
Wandered in a town at dusk,  
and came across a girl,  
with beautiful eyes.**_

As the girl thought about what she'd done, a stranger walked to her side.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" a charming voice asked.

The fallen angel looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of the boy in front of her.

He had navy-blue hair, slightly pale skin.

He was wearing a black shirt, a pair of dark blue trousers and white shoes.

But the feature that had the fallen angel's heart warm up was the taller boy's golden eyes.

"Uh...uh...um..." the fallen angel couldn't find the words she wanted to say, her were greyish-blue eyes getting lost in the other boy's golden eyes, but the other boy pat her shoulder to responding.

"Do you know who you are?"

There was a silence until the angel responded.

"My name... is Matsukaze Tenma."

The mortal smiled. "And I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke; would you like to come to my home? We should be able to find you some clean clothes that can replace those."

"...Arigatou." Tenma responded, and so Tsurugi helped Tenma onto her feet, and walked her all the way to his home.

_**At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for her,  
As the forbidden feelings grew inside her,  
She opened Pandora's box.**_

When the duo got to Tsurugi's house, the angel was amazed.

His house was big and fancy.

"Tsurugi-sama," a maid greeted, bowing in respect.

"This is a friend, Matsukaze Tenma," Tsurugi answered, "She'll be staying for a while, please run a bath and set up a room and some clothes for her Aoi," Tsurugi explained, to which the maid bowed in response.

She led Tenma to the bathing chambers, told her which room to go to and left her there to clean up while she prepared the room and some clothes for her.

While Tenma was in the bathing chambers, she couldn't help but think about how something about Tsurugi was so... charming.

When she laid eyes on him, she felt her heart pounding at least 6000 beats per second.

But she knew it wasn't possible, an angel and a human could never be together, but by feeling attracted to this human, she was opening Pandora's Box.

And so she continued her bath before she got out and went to the room Aoi had instructed.

_**What she wished for was the forbidden fruit,  
Hidden behind a smile,  
to make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen,  
all she had to do is destroy everything.**_

Tenma knew that loving a mortal was wrong.

But she couldn't control her heart, what she wanted was the 'forbidden fruit'

And so every time she saw Tsurugi with his fiancée; Hakuryuu, she hid these feelings with fake smiles.

She then saw the couple one day; Tsurugi was looking at a dress with Hakuryuu.

Her heart shattered when she was told that they were going to be married in a month.

She knew this meant that she could no longer love Tsurugi, but her heart didn't want to give up yet.

She knew that to gain the chance to be with Tsurugi, she had to give up her wing to the devil.

Her head said no, but her heart was more dominant.

So she gave Tsurugi the only gift she could before she went through the process.

"Tsurugi-kun?" Tenma stammered.

Tsurugi heard his name and so he turned around, but didn't expect what happened next.

Tenma grabbed his neck and gave him a kiss.

It was sweet and gentle, but he knew he couldn't love Tenma when he was destined to marry Hakuryuu.

So Tsurugi pushed her away, with tears starting in his eyes.

Tenma knew where she went wrong, and so she left the mansion.

_Now was the time._

_**I'll abandon my pure heart,  
If I'm allowed to live and love you,  
I won't hesitate to cut off these wings,  
Let me surrender myself to the devil.**_

Tenma found herself standing in front of the devil.

He had a Mohawk hairstyle, red eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a red shirt with a black tie, black waistcoat, a pair of black trousers and shoes.

He had a pair of black demon wings, unlike Tenma silver angel wings.

"So, you called for my assistance?" the devil mocked.

"I wish to abandon a wing for-"

"For the one you love, I know, I've seen you on the mortal world," the devil- also known as Fudou Akio- explained.

Tenma stayed silent, she felt very lost in her own mind, and after all, she was asking the devil for help.

"Very well then, since you have nothing to say or have any objections, just sit on this chair, the procedure won't hurt one bit," Fudou smirked like a maniac.

Tenma gulped and obeyed him.

When Fudou got behind her, he picked out a knife from his waistcoat, and slashed it on Tenma left wing.

The fallen angel cried in pain as the blood leaked out of the deep wound.

She could feel herself going numb, but that feeling only lasted for a second.

When she turned around, she saw Fudou holding her wing.

"Well, that's done, but just remember, you've just sold me your soul too," Fudou warned.

Tenma nodded sadly and left the hellish yard.

Fudou silently mumbled to himself.

"Good luck... Tenko."

_**The black stained bride,  
at the place she was supposed to take the holy vow,  
she came across a mysterious boy,  
smiling with mournful eyes.**_

The past few weeks had been hell for Tsurugi.

He tried to convince himself the kiss was nothing, but the truth was, he enjoyed the kiss.

He had to forget that though, so he tried to please Hakuryuu and make her as happy as he could.

And so came the day of the wedding.

As Tsurugi walked around the Church Courtyard, he saw a girl.

She had light-brown hair and pale skin.

A beautiful set of metallic-blue eyes looked at Tsurugi.

"Hello sir, are you the man who's getting married today?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I suppose."

The girl stood up, revealing a beautiful chestnut dress that ended at just over her knees and framed her figure.

She was barefoot, but her silky skin reflected off the sun.

This girl was beautiful; Tsurugi never felt a feeling of warmth this strong in his heart when he was with Hakuryuu.

Tsurugi soon snapped out of his daydream when someone called him, it was one of his grooms maids; Yukimura Hyouga.

"You may want to come in now, Hakuryuu is waiting you inside and the priest and your father look like they're starting to get impatient," Yukimura called to his friend, before he saw the girl.

"You can bring your friend too if you want, then again, it is your wedding," Yukimura commented, before re-entering the Church.

Tenma looked at the boy, who was smiling at her. "It's okay, I have to go," the boy said and looked at her with sad eyes, before running away from the Church, even though it hurt him to leave Tenma.

_**At the moment their eyes met,  
the pathetic girl fell for him,  
as the forbidden feelings grew inside her,  
she betrayed everything.**_

Tsurugi stood straight as he walked to the church and saw Hakuryuu waiting.

And soon enough, she came, wearing a beautiful chestnut dress and a silver hair bow. A silver necklace was around her neck, shining in the glow of the sun.

She looked beautiful, but Tsurugi could only see the light-brown haired girl as Hakuryuu.

She walked up to Tsurugi as the bridesmaids left to be seated.

And so the wedding began, the priest started speaking, but all was a blur for Tsurugi, that is until it was time for the vows.

When the priest asked him to place the ring on Hakuryuu's finger, he didn't do it.

He just stood there, until Hakuryuu ask him to put the ring on her finger.

He responded after a minute.

"I can't,"

"WHAT!" Hakuryuu shrieked.

"I can't do this, I don't love you, it was never my plan to marry you in the first place, please find someone who can truly make you happy," Tsurugi said, before he ran out of the Church and went to find that girl.

_**What they have in their hands is,  
the fruit of lust they had desired  
Combining in a feverish frenzy,  
even their pure vow,  
is breaking as sin.**_

When he did find the girl, she was sitting on a bench, plucking the petals of a rose.

"There you are," Tsurugi shouted, breathless from all of the running he'd done.

The girl turned around, only wanted to be kissed by Tsurugi.

She didn't move, but merely wrapped her hands around Tsurugi's waist.

They stayed there, for five minutes until they released for air.

"Listen, I know we've never met, but when I saw you in that garden, there was a feeling of warmth in my heart. I never did feel that with my fiancée, I love you," Tsurugi said, looking into the girl's eyes.

Her eyes were watering. "I love you too," she hugged Tsurugi before crying on Tsurugi's shoulder.

He rubbed her back and comforted her.

_**The pieces of the past that linked us  
after removing them all  
As though mourning would repent us  
let me plunge in and drown inside you.**_

It was a minute before he came to a conclusion.

When the boy lifted her chin up, her face looked so beautiful, so he gave her another kiss.

When he broke it, he asked her a question.

"My name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, what's your name?"

She looked at him.

"My name's Natsukane Tenko." The girl responded.

Then Kyousuke cleared his throat and reached for an object that he had in his pocket.

"Natsukane Tenko, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Tenko was silent, until...

"YES! Kyousuke, yes!" Tenko cried, causing all those who were watching to cheer.

He hugged her as he placed the ring on her finger.

And with that, they shared a final kiss.

They dated for a month, it was evident that they loved each other; they proved it in what they did, the happy smiles they shared, and it was all proof.

_And yet it was also a sin._

_**Ah- the forbidden sin,  
Kept cutting at the unhealed wound,  
The angry judgment of the arrow,  
Penetrated the pitch-black girl.**_

It was a sunny day; Kyousuke left his and Tenko's apartment and went to go get her a present while she was out.

The day was good until he turned down a road to get to the shops.

Tenko was on that road too, but apart from him and the other people there, Hakuryuu was there.

She had a look of insanity on her face as she walked behind Tenko.

Tsurugi saw this and ran as fast as he could.

He was a fast runner; Hakuryuu pulled out a gun and aimed it at Tenko.

Tsurugi quickened his pace.

"TENKO!" he screamed, as Hakuryuu pulled the trigger, he stepped in front of it, meaning the bullet pierced him in his chest.

Tenko looked at Tsurugi in shock and screamed his name.

Hakuryuu laughed out before being escorted away by some witnesses.

Tenko looked at Tsurugi's dead body and cried, ordering them to go away and phone the police.

Everyone was so scared, they all obeyed, leaving her and Tsurugi alone.

_**My dear, lying cold,  
I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day.  
My sin against God...  
All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,  
so I will die for you...  
I believe that's my fate.**_

Tenko looked at her dead fiancé and cried, until she realised something.

In order for him to live, she'd have to sacrifice her other wing.

"Fudou Akio," she cried, to which the devil himself appeared.

"You called," he said.

"I wish to sacrifice my other wing; in return, Tsurugi gets to live," Tenko said, looking straight at Fudou.

The devil smirked

"If that's your wish..."

_**The wingless fallen angel,  
Freed from the contract of evil,  
In exchange for her own life,  
Leaving one feather,  
she saved the girl.**_

Tsurugi could feel his chest aching, but his eyes were able to open, just so he could see Tenko, who was looking at him sadly.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke ..." Tenko started.

"What, what is it?" he asked, she looked sad but happy, why?

"I have to go."

Tsurugi was silent. Until he finally said...

"You can't, you may not know me that well, but I love you, and-"

"Tsurugi, I have to go, but I'm glad we got to meet, even if it's a sin, even if I once dated, I'll always love you," Tenko whispered, before giving Tsurugi a final kiss before her image changed into person Tsurugi remembered.

"Tenma," by now he was sitting up, but Tenma was fading. It was the deal she made with the devil. A single feather floated away from her breaking wing.

Tenma grabbed it, and gave it to Tsurugi.

_**And vanished away.**_

"Goodbye..."

_**The wingless fallen angel,  
And the sinful black stained bride,  
Even after falling into the abyss,  
The vows' wedge entwine them,  
Retaining their unforgivable sin.**_

_**When the fruit of sin falls into decay,  
they can meet again, till then...**_

Tsurugi looked as Tenma completely faded away, leaving behind only one feather.

He stayed silent until he started to cry, clutching the feather in his hands.

**Meanwhile...**

Tenma was in a place, it wasn't Heaven or Hell.

It was the Judgment Yard.

She was alone, but she could see that the one she loved was crying with the feather in his palms.

Tenma sadly smiled.

"One day... We'll meet again..."

When the fruit of sin falls into decay, these two will be able to love each other.

But until then...

_**The End**_

…

**Phew I'm done. There are some grammar problems**

**So… I'm terribly sorry (bowed)**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review**


End file.
